Such a drive is known per se from practice. A known drive may comprise a motor reductor. An advantageous known drive comprises a drum motor.
In specific cases it is desired to measure the extent to which a drive is loaded. A first example comprises, for instance, the use of the drive in a lifting apparatus, for instance a crane or the like. Another example comprises, for instance, use of a drive in a brake test bench which is designed for testing brakes of vehicles.
Various methods are known for measuring the load on the drive. For instance, with a brake test bench it is known to position a motor reductor in a tilting manner such that a vehicle brake load applied to this motor reductor leads to a proportional tilting of this reductor. A drawback is that such a brake test bench occupies relatively much space and, furthermore, is maintenance-prone.